


Evil Is Our Business, and Business is Good!

by bakedpotatoUwU



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 5.0.5 is Dr. Flug's Son, Alan Ituriel is BH's Dad, BH is kinda an asshole, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cults, Demons, Family Shenanigans, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hell, Hybrids, Kidnapping, Marriage, OC Villains, Slow Build, Violence, it's serious in the beginning but them it gets cute, oc heroes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedpotatoUwU/pseuds/bakedpotatoUwU
Summary: Black Hat Organization is the most evil and vile corporation out there.  Both villains and heroes grovel at the feet of the Supreme Lord Black Hat.  Yes, the ultimate villain, the Black Hat.  He has everything; money, power, and his name respected and feared.  Sitting in his throne, he need not worry about other lower corporations.  Until a new company shows up out the blue, quickly moving itself up the social ladder and is dubbed "the second Black Hat".  How is the company for formidable that its name is whispered under the breath of quaking villains and who the hell is new villain?I don't own Villainous or any of the characters.  That right goes to





	1. Chapter 1

"BREAKING NEWS!!! The League of Heroes and government archives holding information on all personnel in the league and on all citizens in the nation has been ransacked! About an hour ago, all classified information held by the government and the League of Heroes has been hacked and stolen. Both corporations have been stretching themselves to the limit to find who is the culprit of this horrible intrusion of privacy and classified information. I, reporter Jessica Stone, am with the Chief of police of Hats Ville, Officer Turner. Please sir, are you and your team any closer to finding the culprit?" The camera panes from the red headed female reporter to the gruff police chief.

"Sadly, no. We have no leads on who has hacked into the League of Heroes and the government archives," Turner admits crestfallen. "We know it's a villain, but that doesn't make the scope of our investigation any smaller. Our I.T. team has tried to trace the hacker's I.P. address, but the strange thing is that there is no trail to be found. This proves that this is a high level villain."

"Do you have any leads or ideas of who the hacker is?" The mic was once again in front of him. Turner sighed and said, "Well, we at first though it would be Black Hat, but none of what we found adds up. Usually, Black Hat leaves his insignia to prove that this crime was his doing. No insignia was found and Black Hat hasn't released any videos gloating about his victory to the public. This isn't the work of Black Hat, but of some other high level villain, possibly on par with Black Hat himself."

"Right you are, Chief." Both the Jessica and Turner jumped at the booming voice.

"Look!" Shouted a civilian, pointing to the large electronic advertisement sign. It was replaced with the face of a cicada-human hybrid, sitting relaxed in a plastic folding chair in a dark grey room. Everyone's jaws dropped as the cicada continued to talk, mandibles moving slowly with its words.

"Gosh, you officers are smarter than you let on," the cicada said in a condescending tone. "Yes, Black Hat wasn't the cause of this. It was done by none other then, moi!" The cicada laughed loudly as the police chief finally got his barrings.

"Who are you?! Who do you work for!?" His shouts stopped the cicada's laughter, but it's eyes still shown with malice and overwhelming glee.

"Oh, my name? It's Andrew, and who I work for?" Andrew brought his hands up to his face, holding it and sighing happily. "Well, I can't grace all of you with their name. Their name shouldn't be uttered by worms like you!" His tone was sharp with bite, glaring down at the humans watching. Suddenly, a bang rung out on the video causing Andrew to jump. He turned his head and frantically stood up, whole body and head in view. The sound of fancy dress shoes rung out through the town center from the video feed.

"Andrew," The smooth voice caused Andrew to stiffen almost like he was scared, but his eyes said differently. Pure happiness and love were pouring from his eyes towards the mysterious figure off screen. His face portray euphoria, an excited smile stretching across his face. Soon, a black business suit with a red tie and white dress shirt stood in front of Andrew. The mysterious being was extremely tall, the top of Andrew's head only making it to the middle of the beings chest. Its face was also obscured, making it all the more imposing. A gloved hand came into view, claws resting on Andrew's shoulder. As the hand made contact with him, Andrew shivered and gave out a moan like sigh. The reporter, citizens and police chief stared in shock at what was playing out before them. The gloved talons moved from Andrew's shoulder to lightly dance over his throat, palm resting on the part where his neck and shoulders connected.

"Playing God again, are you?" The mystery voice was controlling and took all the space around it, suffocating everyone in the vicinity. Andrew audible swallowed, fingers still dancing around his thin throat.

"Stop kidding yourself. We both know you will never be anywhere near that type of power. You are nothing, but what?" The edge of malice inter-mixed with a sickly sweet tone cut through the air, the dancing fingers suddenly squeezing around Andrew's throat. Andrew gasped and his hands shot up to the gloved one. But it wasn't to struggle. On the contrary, he was helping this being squeeze harder.

"I'm n-nothing but a s-servant to you. A m-mutt and a tool to be u-used by nobody, but yourself. I-I'm sorry, Master." Drool was slipping from Andrew's mandibles onto the being's gloves, his pupils expanded with tears slipping from his eyes and mixing with the drool slipping onto and off the leather gloves. The headless being laughed lowly at Andrew's speech, leasing it's grip slightly.

"That's right..." The being's chest turned slightly towards the camera, taking notice that it was live. It hummed slightly, before giving a breathy laugh. "And for everyone that is watching..." The hand dropped Andrew to the ground, were he gasped pathetically with his drool pooling on the floor. Still on his knees, Andrew kept staring up at the being with a still loving expression. The being leaned it's chest forwards towards the camera, still not showing it's face and blocking Andrew from view. 

"A new company and villain is on the rise and I will make sure this world will be my puppet." The being said, a smile interwoven into it's words. "Prepare your self, for this is just the beginning." The broadcast was cut off with laughter the last thing to be heard, the screen was replaced with an insignia : a prey mantis head. The town center was left stunned and silent, dread and fear coursing through everyone's veins.

"Who.....Who the hell was that?" Whispered the reporter, hands shaking slightly. The camera man shakily directed the camera in the direction of the police chief, nearly dropping it. The police chief swallowed thickly, before responding.

"I believe we have just meet this world's Second Black Hat."


	2. The New Company

It has been three days since the anonymous video. The days have been tense, but villain free for the most part. Today, it was a perfectly normal day. People walking their dogs, cars driving, and the sky was the same bright blue. A layer of tension blanketed the town though, because usually the notorious Black Hat or his subordinates would be reeking havoc on the town and its citizens. But the imposing top hat house sat quietly within its fenced yard. The town was tense, but also relieve to be able to enjoy this brief period of peace. 

The exterior of Black Hat's house was quiet, but it's interior was the exact opposite. Dr. Flug was frantically rushing around in his lab to try and find out the face to the imposing being in the hacker video. He had tried to find the face to Andrew, the cicada hybrid, but there were no records of him anywhere. It was like that at one point in his life, he just stopped existing. It was much like how Dr. Flug erased all presents of himself, and he had to give both Andrew and "Second Black Hat" a hand for doing it so well. It just was so frustrating on how well they did. He also went looking into the dark web to see what new villain companies have shown up after the video was released. He sorted through hundreds of online files, all in someway hitting a wall. 

"Agh. None of these corporations fit the video. They are small ones that will die off quickly! I'm getting nowhere." Flug sighed and rubbed his forehead from the outside of the his paper bag. He was ready to call it quits for a bit when he received an e-mail. He quirked his eyebrow and opened it, expecting it to be another one of Black Hat's clients.

Upon opening the e-mail, he came face to face with the insignia from the video.

Adrenaline rushing through him, eyes darting over the screen. Only people who have we're apart of Black Hat's membership could directly e-mail Dr. Flug. And he had the toughest firewall around his computer.

"....what...." he muttered to himself, confused and a little perturbed. He pushed his anger aside and started to read the e-mail.

It read,

Dear, Dr. Flug,  
Surprised? Had a feeling you would. Your firewall was formidable, but not quiet enough for Andrew. Anyways, you saw my video and was looking up information about me, right? Couldn't find anything? Lucky I e-mail you then, Doctor. I want to personally tell you my company and name. My company is Pests Corporation and I am Dr. Mantis, not "Second Black Hat". I would like to make a proposal for your boss, Black Hat. I find it in mine and your corporation's best interests to work together. My organization is larger than you might think and I have much to offer to you. You might blow off this e-mail and my proposal. That is fine, but don't be surprised when I make my way to the top and truly become the "Second Black Hat". You will be seeing and hearing from me more, so please, take some time to think everything over. When the time is right, we will meet. Till then, I look forward to hearing from you.

~Signed, Dr. Mantis

Dr. Flug sat frozen at his computer, shocked any sane villain was outright threatening Black Hat and his organization.

"God, they are insane." He muttered, deciding that he would have to run this e-mail by Black Hat in order to reach a final decision. He pushed him self up from his desk, cracking his back from sitting in the same position for so long. Then, he began the long trek to Black Hat's office.

Meanwhile, in Black Hat's office, Black Hat was sitting in his plush office chair positively fuming. Of all his life of living on this miserable planet, never has he been disrespected in such a way until now. How dare they use my own name to describe some other lowlife villain! They are practically begging me to destroy their business and end their lives! He growled at his large office door, nearly burning holes into the fine wood with the intensity of his stare. 

His stare down with the double doors was interrupted by a meek knock on the doors. Sounds like Flug. Huffing slightly, he loudly called for him to enter. Flug quietly opened the doors and padded softly across Black Hat's lush carpet. Black Hat could practically smell the fear and anxiety radiating off of him, causing him to smile at the Doctor's discomfort.

"What is it, Doctor Flug?" Black Hat growled, causing the doctor to stiffen before clearing his throat.

"W-Well sir, I just received and e-mail from the company that produced the anonymous video. The company name is Pests Corp. and the head of it is Dr. Mantis. They wanted to...." Flug trailed off, suddenly unsure on how Black Hat would react. He would much rather keep all his limbs intact, if he could.

"Spit it out, Doctor! I don't have all day!" Black Hat barked, lone eye glaring at him.

"W-Well, um.... they said they wanted to c-conduct business with us.....sir." Flug kept eye contact with Black Hat, watching as Black Hat gave a greedy smile.

"Another client, hm? For such a new business, they will want to buy a lot." He hummed, the prospect of money filling his mind. Flug fiddled with his yellow work gloves before interrupting Black Hat's train of thought.

"Ah, you m-misunderstood me, sir. They want to partner with us as..... equals." A pregnant pauses filled the air around them as Black Hat as he absorbed the new knowledgeable. Flug watched in horror as Black Hat's faced morphed into rage, leaning over his desk in an intimidating stance.

"They what?! How dare they! To work as equals after taking my name? No, we will not be working a long side with them!" Black Hat shouted, his volume seeming to physically push Flug closer to the office doors. "Leave now and get back to work!" Flug stumbled over himself to leave Black Hat's office, only slowing down to quietly shut the giant double doors. Black Hat huffed to himself, leaning back into his chair and rubbing his forehead. He could feel a head ache coming on, so he pushed himself back into work to help relax himself.

While working, he couldn't help by laugh slightly at this Dr. Mantis's stupidity. Do they think that they can just suddenly come up and become partners with me? How stupid.

Meanwhile at Dr. Mantis's office, they sat in front of a open laptop. The shades were draw, the whole room consumed by shadow. The only light was the blinding white of the computer screen before the Doctor. Their office was open to present Andrew, who walked in and stood before Mantis's large desk.

"Master, the e-mail has been sent, but we haven't received a reply yet. Where should we go from here?" Andrew said, waiting for the Doctor's response. 

"I had a feeling they wouldn't take. Makes sense, seeing as we are a new company and are know world wide with his name." Mantis sighed, turning their attention away from the computer in front of them. "Continue with Operation Wolf Spider. I'm sure that with a bigger name, we can surely grab their attention." Andrew nodded and left Dr. Mantis's shadowy office. 

With Andrew's departure, Mantis turned their chair around and drew the curtains to let sun light chase the shadows that once consumed the office. Mantis stared out the large windows, a smile in their eyes.

If they want to play hard to get, then let's play.


	3. Chapter 3 : Operation Wolf Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck, i've been gone for way too long. I'll try to update whenever I can, probably once a week.

Four years later......

Black Hat sat quietly in his grand office, documents spread out before him on his desk and an old radio gently relaying the news to him. 

"This just in, the new villain organization Pests Corp, has once again struck a devastating blow towards the League of Heroes. The tank of a man, Captain Jupiter and the ice queen herself, Blanca went on a mission to try and break up a weapons exchange between the head of Pests Corp, Dr. Mantis and the Devil's Court, a group of seven anonymous high level villains. What we know as of right now is that both Blanca and Captain Jupiter successful infiltrated the warehouse and engaged in a fight. Shortly after though, when the police came to apprehend the villains with Captain Jupiter and Blanca coming back unharmed, both the villains and the heroes have disappeared. The only thing that was left behind was a letter from Pests Corps, CEO, Dr. Mantis. Although all information from the letter is classified and is in custody by the Hero League, we know for sure that both Captain Jupiter and Blanca have been taken hostage. The only traces of Blanca and Captain Jupiter left is their masks. This is the 10th kidnapping from Pests Corp, over the last two years alone. This is a terrible tragedy, and the police are working hard to get our heroes back home. Stay tuned for more on this chilling news story." Black Hat clicked the radio off, leaning back in his chair as the news sunk in.

It has been four years since those pests sent that threat and now they are truly following through with it, he grumbled unhappily. For the first time in his entire villain career, he regrets having not taking Dr. Mantis's proposal seriously. That blasted company has skyrocketed ever since they first came about. They make millions in months, having successfully kidnapped and detained numerous heroes, and have become the second most richest villain in the villain world. He couldn't believe it. They have truly become the Second Black Hat. 

He scowled at his desk, furious that this company was able to success so well and taint his name without consequence. He wanted so badly to take this Dr. Mantis by the throat and tear them apart. He fantasied about it from time to time, usually when he hear about one of their most recent success. The thought of him bringing them down to their knees before him brought him a twisted joy. Sadly, his fantasies have stayed fantasy. No matter how many people he bought off, no matter how many people he tortured, not one villain would spill any information about them. Just like his company, they seem to have make everyone afraid of them. He hears their name whispered amount the villain community, but never out loud.

I need to stop thinking about them, or my company will start to fall behind. He reached across the desk to grab his pen when a knock sounded from his doors. Perturbed from being disturbed, he sharply called for them to enter. In soon came not just Dr. Flug, but the blasted girl Dementia and the failure 5.0.5.

"Hey, honey~" Purred Dementia, gaining only a deadpan fan and a scoff from him.

"Quiet you. Doctor Flug, what's it is?" He sharply stated, causing the poor Doctor to jump slightly. His yellow rubber gloves nervously squeaked together as his fidgeted. 

"W-Well um, sir. There was a l-letter in the mail, for y-you." At this, Black Hat quirked an eyebrow. Usually only one of them would bring the letter to him and then leave immediately afterwords.

"They why are bloody all of you here?" He gruffest, glaring slightly at all of them.

"Sir, it's from Dr. Mantis." Flug whispered in a hushed tone, as to show the severity of the situation. Black Hat's gaze turned to shock, then to irritation.

"Of course they send a letter. Give it." His hand shot out and Flug gingerly handed the letter over to him, careful to not touch his outstretched hand. With a snap, Black Hat held a elegant letter opener and torn into the envelope. The letter was a crisp ivory and had a wax seal with Pest Corp,'s logo on it. Black Hat opened the letter to see the context of it, being greeted with beautiful penmanship. It read,

Dear Black Hat,

It has been a while since I have last contacted you and your company. I believe that we go off on the wrong foot when we first "talked". Nevertheless, I wanted to apologize for that. My letter was in no way a threat, just a simple proclamation. I have great confidence in my company and I was just wanting to make you aware that we would soon be of similar status. Also, I never meant to taint your name. All an accident, I assure you. To make it up to, it would humble me if you would come to the ball I am planning a month from today. You can bring as many of your subordinates as you wish to accompany you and the dress code is formal. If you wish, please send back a response letter to the return address on what you would like to dine on for the evening. I hope you will come and visit, for then we can meet and maybe talk business. I wish you prosperity and hope you will attend.

Signed, Dr. Mantis

Black Hat started down at the neatly written letter, slightly distaste and curiosity moving across his face. Why should he bother gracing all the other petty villains there with his presences? He had nothing to gain from this. A single thought abruptly caused his brain to stop. 

'By going, I not only get to meet this Dr. Mantis, there is the chance we would talk some business. They have a surplus of classified information, captured heroes, and possibly inventions. This could be very profitable... ' Another thought turned his smile vile. 'And if things turn for the worse, I have more information on how to eliminate them.' He bared his sharp teeth into a terrible smile, realizing this situation was in his favor. He put the letter aside and turned his full attention to his employees.

"Alright everyone, listen! We have all been invited to a ball hosted by Dr. Mantis and we are all going. It's formal wear, so Dr. Flug you can't wear your lab coat and Dementia..." He glanced down at her torn legging and strange hoodie. "We'll buy you a new wardrobe. Oh, and don't even think about embarrassing me. Do so, and you'll regret it." He hissed and smiled evilly at all of them, Flug nodding feverishly with 5.0.5 copying while Dementia gushed over his intimidating stature. He dismissed them before turning towards the large crimson stained window. Not only could this outing be beneficial for business, but he could even eliminate this newer villain easily. He laughed slightly to himself, confident in his plan.

 

As the rest of the employees of Black Hat left the room, chaos ensued.

"A ball!? This could be my chance to dance with Blackie~!" Cried Dementia, jumping around with hearts in her eyes. Flug sighed, giving Dementia a side-eyed glare.

"Remember Dementia: We absolutely CANNOT embarrass Black Hat at this party. Who knows what he'll do if I get blamed for your mistakes." Stated Flug, sweaty slightly at all the possible, horrifying options. 5.0.5 came beside Flug and gave him a reassuring hug. Flug sighed happily and hugged back while Dementia was still stuck up in her own head.

"Oh right," Said Dementia, snapping out of their daze. "Blackie said I needed a new outfit for the party. Would a dress do? Oh! What color? I have to look my best for my honey!"

"Hmmm... Maybe a red and black dress would fit you best." He stated, mulling over any other options for Dementia's outfit.

"Oh! Then I can match with Black Hat!" She cried happily, smiling. Flug ignored her and started to ponder on what he would be wearing. I think I have a blue suit that can work.

The gang eventually parted ways, Dementia to her room, 5.0.5 to go clean, and Flug in his lab. As the steel mechanical door closed behind him, his posture greatly relaxed and his anxiety lessened greatly. This lab was his safe space and he'd be damned in anyone were to take that away from. He smoothly sat down into his lab stool, computer booted up.

Over the past four years, ever since that e-mail from Dr. Mantis, Flug has been keeping a track record of everything that Pest Corp, has done. So far, Pests Corp, has successful detained a minimum of 20 heroes, they make millions of dollars in revenue, and their catalog of products they sell vary from weapons to leisure items. The CEO Dr. Mantis, was also a spectacle all on their own. They had a numerous amount of PhD's in science, engineering and business. Incredible smart and charismatic, having been able to persuade multiple villains to work/invest in them. He has also heard a rumor that Dr. Mantis was a member of many huge cults. He had no idea how true any of this information was, but he knew VERY well that huge gods and beasts did exist. Hell, he worked for one. Well, if they were a high member of these cults, they might have excess to an abundance of knowledge. He shook his head and sighed. It didn't matter, he was a scientist and mostly looked at statistical facts with logic backing them up. Cults and Gods wasn't something he enjoyed indulging in. He focused back on reality, something that could be understood.

This Dr. Mantis and their business have also have done a fantastic job of stay out of sight, Dr. Mantis being an enigma with no face. This fact alone frustrated Dr. Flug the most, for he was an amazing hacker and should be able to find some info online. But he has found absolutely nothing except their website. This annoyed him, but he smiled slightly at the fact that he could possibly meet Dr. Mantis in person at this party. Then, his file would be complete. He breathed a sigh before closing his computer and turning towards his work bench to get back on his project. 

Everyone in the formidable top hat house was exited at the prospect of meeting Dr. Mantis.


End file.
